wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/II/15
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2=XV | sekcja3=W jego mocy | poprzedni=Rozdział XIV | następny=Rozdział XVI | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XV W jego mocy Pewnego dnia wręczono Andzi telegram. Przybladła otwierając kopertę, ale się uspokoiła. Depesza była od Lory, brzmiała krótko: "Wieści z kraju ważne, przyjeżdżajcie zaraz, Monte Carlo". - Znowu tam powracać? Po co? - Drogi z Monte wiodą na wszystkie strony świata, będzie się można udać, dokąd się zechce. Tymczasem jedźmy tam - radził Horski. Tarłówna z żalem żegnała Wenecję. Parę tygodni przebytych w tym grodzie były jakby perłą kilku lat jej życia, od śmierci Andrzeja. Z radością jednak powitała znowu Morze Śródziemne, ale nie chciała zatrzymywać się u Lory. Horski był z tego zadowolony. Tarłówna z Eweliną zamieszkały w hotelu przy bulwarze Condamine, on, jak i przedtem, w Buckingham Palace. Lora powitała Andzię wymówką, że nie zajechała do jej willi, ale z radością, że przepowiednia jej spełniła się i że Andzia nie wraca do Turzerogów. - Już wkrótce jadę do kraju. Jakie masz wiadomości, Lorko? - Listy od Kościeszy i od Grześka, wyobraź sobie. Wybacz, że czytałam, ale przyznaję się. że byłam bardzo ciekawa. - Grześko pisał? Pokaż te listy? Tarłówna przebiegła wzrokiem chmurnym pismo ojczyma. Gniewał się, że nie przyjeżdża, zapowiadał, że pieniędzy więcej nie przyśle, że dosyć tego "używania" na południu w domu "takiej pani jak Lora", o której każdy wie, kim jest... Andzia mimo woli zerknęła na Nordicową. Ona to spostrzegła. - Wiem, co w tej chwili czytasz. Szympans mi wymyśla. Stary osioł! Będzie wiedział, że znam treść jego listu. Kościesza pisał w tonie ostrym i stanowczym. O śmierci Jana była tylko mała wzmianka, natomiast kilkakrotne zaznaczenie, że Andzia zapomina o swych obowiązkach i że popełnia nieprzyzwoitość, będąc tyle czasu za granicą bez właściwej opieki. Tarłówna odwróciła się do Eweliny, czytając ten sam list za jej plecami. - Kościesza nie wierzy w łagodną opiekę Linci. - Uważa panią tylko za futerał Handzi, za plaster przyzwoitości - śmiała się Lora. - Bezpieczniej dla Andzi być zupełnie bez opieki, niż pod opieką Kościeszy - odrzekła nauczycielka. - Ach, to z pewnością. Andzia odłożyła list z niechęcią. - Same wymówki, naglenie do powrotu i kilka fałszywie słodkich słówek, zapewnień miłości dla mnie i tęsknoty. Przestałam się już brać na ten lep. Cóż stary, kochany Grześ pisze... Czytała z uwagą, lecz po chwili zbladła i łzy spłynęły jej z oczu. - Więc jednak odgadłam, zginął pod krzywą brzozą, przy sągach drzewa... biedny, biedny Jaś. Taka śmierć okropna... - Grześko coś przeczuwał, szukał go, ale już nie zdążył. W tym samym miejscu, gdzie ja... przed laty. - Jaś był zawsze mazgajem, ale śmierć wybrał śmiałą. Trzeba odwagi na taki krok. Nie sądziłam, żeby mógł to zrobić - rzekła Lora. - Ale czytaj dalej. Tarłówna zdumiewała się. - Wereżba, rządca z Drakowa? Nawet nie słyszałam o takim. Ktoś nowy. Cóż on tu robił? Był u ciebie, Loro? - Skądże! Lecz widocznie śledził nas, przysłany przez Kościeszę. Szlachetny podwładny szlachetnego szefa. Szkoda, że go nie znałam i jego zamiarów, kazałabym skierować na niego auto w pędzie. Oto bestia! Andzia skończyła list. - Poczciwy Grześko, błaga, bym powracała. Cóż ja poradzę na to, co się tam dzieje. Właściwie jednak powinnam. - Stanowczo! - potwierdziła Lora. - Kościesza z tym jakimś Wereżbą i widać podobnym do niego administratorem Toporzysk, urządzi ci tak majątki, że nie będzie po co wracać. Już jeśli rąbią i sprzedają lasy, to najgorsze. Wycisną majątek jak pomarańczę, włókno zostawią dla ciebie. Kościesza widzi, że wymykasz mu się z rąk, wątpi, czy sam z tobą coś wskóra, więc zabezpiecza siebie i Janusza na wszelki wypadek. - A skoro powrócę, czy mi odda majątki? - Zażądasz, jesteś pełnoletnia. Prawo za tobą. Logika łatwa i wykluczająca wszelkie spory. Pyszny Grześko z tym swatostwem. Drohobycki z Kiryłówki czeka na twój powrót, z zamiarami starania się o ciebie. To sąsiad Olelkowicza, o ile pamiętam. Nie znam go, a ty? - Ach, daj spokój! Widziałam go parę razy, był na... ostatniej obławie. - Ale odważny, że się Kościeszy nie obawia. Ciekawam, w jaki sposób zginąłby, gdyby się z tobą zaręczył? - Loro, przestań. Nie dręcz mnie. Pan Drohobycki może być spokojny, zostanie przy życiu. - Z wielką goryczą mówisz to, Andziu. - Bo goryczy mam pełną duszę... Na drugi dzień rano Andzia poszła samotnie do parku Monaco. Sama, nie wiedząc kiedy, znalazła się na swym ukochanym cyplu. Stanęła przy balustradzie, patrząc na morze. Było wzburzone, groźne. Bałwany sine waliły z głębin, straszne, ryczące, wzniesione potężnie ponad normę i wściekłe. Na krańcu wód odmęty czarne, jakby atramentem skropione, bliżej sinordzawe, brudną pianą chluszczące. Czasem podnosił się wał zielony i targany huraganem wył jak zwierz, zwijał swe runa, niby gad potworny, wymiotował pianą i zwalczony nowym lewiatanem, utworzonym z wód, tonął w posępnej głębi. Morze szarpało się gniewnie, huk fal toczył swe bojowe surmy i gnał z burzliwej przestrzeni do brzegu, jakby grożąc nawet zagładzie tej wyniosłej skale. Wicher uderzał w Andzię z zajadłością, cofnęła się w tył i przykucnęła na ławce, oparta mocno o skałę za sobą. ...Dlaczego dziś morze takie groźne i tak mnie nieprzychylnie wita mój ulubiony cypel? - myślała. ...Poznałam tu Horskiego... ...Może i on dziś przyjdzie? Lincia mu powie, że poszłam do parku, domyśli się i przyjdzie na pewno... ...Niechby przyszedł, tak tu dziś straszno...! ...Jeśli odgadnie i przyjdzie po... ach, dość zabobonów! Andzia czuła, że drży. Z zimna czy z jakiegoś innego powodu? ...Co się to ze mną wyrabia? ...Czy i w Wenecji dziś tak samo morze ryczy?... Tam Adriatyk błękitem nalany, tam słonecznie... ...Jak tam było dobrze... Czy taki spokój błogi jeszcze powróci? Wracać trzeba, jechać tam! Drohobycki czeka. Ha, ha, ha! ...A Kościesza obmyśla, jaką by mu trutkę zadać, gdyby?... Ha, ha, ha! Śmiała się jak szalona, aż jej od śmiechu i wiatru oczy nabiegły łzami. ...Drohobycki czeka. Ha, ha, ha! ...Bo kto ze mną los swój zwiąże, ten ginie. Nawet Lora mówi - odważny Drohobycki. Ach, będziesz żył, będziesz! Młody, szkoda go... sąsiad Andrzeja... Nie zgubię go, nie, nie! Morze wzdęło się piekielnym rzutem. Czy chce pochłonąć skałę? ...Gdybyż Horski przyszedł, tak tu jakoś ponuro... Andzia zatulona w płaszczyku siedziała cicho, myśląc i śmiejąc się na przemian. Rozdrażniona była. Morze denerwowało ją jeszcze więcej, ale odejść nie chciała, bojąc się nawet wstać i przejść kilka kroków nad przepaścią zarośniętą krzewami. W pewnej chwili usłyszała kroki na uliczce. Zaczęła nasłuchiwać. ...Tak, to on. Jego chód. Krew uderzyła jej do twarzy, oddech zamarł w piersi. Jakby go kto ręką zdusił. Horski stanął przy niej i patrzył, ona podniosła na niego oczy. - Och, no domyśliłem się, że pani jest tu. W taką pogodę na tej wyżynie? Co pani?... Zimno? - Nie. - Tylko?... - Boję się czegoś. Zdjął palto i okrył nim Andzię. - Co pan robi? Niech pan tego nie robi! Pan zmarznie. - Wytrzymałem bez palta burzę na oceanie, na pokładzie statku. Pani jest przede wszystkim zimno, pani szczęka zębami. Nie śmiała mu się przyznać, że to tylko z jakiegoś nieokreślonego wrażenia. Usiadł przy niej i długo milczał. Andzia uspokoiła się znacznie. - Panna Ewelina wszystko mi powiedziała. Niemiłe listy z kraju. Prawda? - przemówił nareszcie. - Tak. Ojczym mnie wzywa do powrotu. - Słyszałem. Pani chce sama wziąć się do pracy, stać się kulturträgerką Wołynia i żyć w tych ciasnych ramach. Za młoda pani na to. - To lepiej. Od razu zaprząc się do wózka przeznaczenia, bez mrzonek, które, jak Lora mówi, psują życie. Może to i prawda? - Panno Anno, pani gra ze mną w chowanego. Przeznaczenie pani jest inne. Horski wziął jej ręce w swe dłonie. Widziała blisko siebie jego magnetyzujące oczy. - Przeznaczeniem pani jest być kobietą, nie cywilizatorką i administratorką. - Czy pan nie kojarzy tych pojęć z sobą? - Nie. Mam wstręt do wszelkiego rodzaju emancypantek i do... ekonomów w spódnicach. Lubię kobiety w kostiumach sportowych, ale nie cierpię kobiet przywłaszczających sobie role męskie. To je psuje. Zwłaszcza kobiety w pani typie. Pani jest przede wszystkim stworzona, aby... dawać szczęście i rozkosz mężczyźnie. Andzia zdrętwiała. On pochylony blisko jej twarzy rzekł mocno: - Tym mężczyzną ja pragnę zostać. Słowa i głos jego przeniknęły ją na wskroś. Dreszcz zapomniany od bardzo dawna, ale już zrozumiały, już wyraźny, jął płynąć rozpalonym prądem po żyłach. Zatrzepotała powiekami. Nie chciała spuszczać oczu, ale je spuściła, chciała wyrwać ręce z uścisków i pozostawiła w jego dłoniach. A oto szept zdławiony nad nią: - Znowu różowe łuny. Jakiż czar!... Oprzytomniała. - Niech pan puści moje ręce. - A jeśli powiem - nie? A jeśli nie puszczę, aż dokończymy rozmowy z łódki w Beaulieu? - To... sama je wyrwę. Zdawało się Andzi, że leci w siny odmęt morski, że woda ją ogarnia i wlecze wprost na dno. ...Ku przeznaczeniu!... Ku przeznaczeniu! - ryczą spienione otchłanie. Horski obrócił rękę dziewczyny i do dłoni jej przykładał usta, z lekka ją całując. Tarłówna poczuła nad sobą przedziwną moc, rozkazującą, władczą. Nie oprze się jej. Nie ma, nie ma sił... Podniosła rzęsy. Wilgotne, czarne oczy z fioletowym odcieniem białek, spoczęły w źrenicach Horskiego. On rzekł stanowczo: - Ręki tej już nie puszczę, ten drobiazg jest mój. Biorę sobie panią na własność, panno Anno. - Niech pan bierze - wypowiedziały jej usta i jej zdecydowane oczy. Odkrył głowę i spojrzał w jej źrenice poważnie. - Dziękuję pani. Pragnąłem tej chwili bardzo gorąco. Całował jej ręce jak zwykle, z nieco łaskotliwą pożądliwością, ale spokojnie. Po długim milczeniu z obu stron, Horski powiódł wzrokiem po Andzi, poprawił na niej osunięte trochę własne palto i rzekł z uśmiechem: - Mam jeszcze drugie pragnienie, równie silne jak było pierwsze. - Jakie? - Aby ślub nasz odbył się jak najprędzej. Andzia miała wrażenie, że to wszystko sen. Jej ślub z Horskim? Ona żoną Horskiego? Stało się! - A pani, panno Anno? Po co odkładać. Prawda?... Przyspieszymy. - Dobrze. Jak pan chce. - Ja?... Ach, no, ja uważam, że my już poślubieni sobie jesteśmy. Własna zgoda i własne słowa są ważniejsze niż wszelkie narzucone formuły. Wpiszą nas w księgę u mera i od razu mogę zabrać panią, jako żonę do Buckingham Palace, osierocając pannę Ewelinę. Anna drgnęła i chciała cofnąć rękę. On nie puścił. Zaśmiał się szczerze. - Cóż za oburzenie w oczach! Nie zrobię tego, nie. Ludożercą nie jestem. Wiem, niestety, że muszę stanąć przed jakimś ołtarzem i co gorzej - księdzem. Jest to smutne, ale prawdziwe. Chciałbym tylko te ceremonie skrócić do minimum i odbyć je prędko, bez zwłoki. Burza na morzu wzmagała się. Bałwany olbrzymich rozmiarów, spiętrzone pędziły na skałę jak stada rozhukanych bawołów z najeżonymi grzywami. Chmury rosły, kilka kropel deszczu spadło na rozchwiane rośliny dokoła. ...Stało się, stało się... - powtarzała Andzia w myślach swych tak samo rozchwianych. Ale nie czuła lęku, całą jej istotę przenikał dziwny dreszcz i zdziwienie, że się to już stało, tak prędko... - Niezwykła chwila, co? - mówił Oskar. - Burza na morzu, my na zrębie skały, w dodatku w takiej sytuacji, kiedy podobno ludzie tracą przytomność. Myśmy ją zachowali co prawda. Może instynkt nas ostrzega? Lecz nie ufajmy sobie zbytnio, burza podnieca. Andzia wstała. On również, trzymał ją silnie za rękę. Oddała mu palto. - Czy pan wie, że my się znamy dopiero od trzech miesięcy? - A tak. Po co dłużej? Rozwałkowana znajomość, długie narzeczeństwo, to wielka masa ciepłej wody, w której tonie prawdziwa rozkosz. Im krótsza data poznania się dwojga ludzi z sobą, im mniej przyzwyczajenia do siebie, tym rozkoszniejsza pieszczota i szał. Andzia uczuła zawrót głowy. Jego uścisk ręki, głos niski, nabrzmiały i oczy spod rzęs patrzące, wprawiały ją w stan niepojętego rozdrażnienia nerwów i wszystkich fibr żywotnych. - Jest pani teraz w mojej władzy... Przepaść, burza i ja... Mógłbym panią wycałować, ile bym chciał, moja Anni... Wszak już mogę tak nazwać? Ale nie uważam za przyjemne całowanie przerażonych kobiet. Czy pani mnie się boi, czy burzy? - Pan mnie męczy! - krzyknęła prawie. Wziął jej rękę pod ramię i odprowadził z cypla w głąb parku. Szli prędko długi czas w milczeniu. - Czy pani pamięta nasz pierwszy powrót z krawędzi tej skały? Inaczej było niż dziś. Co? - Pamiętam. - O... tak. - Była pogoda. Dziś jest w naturze pełno grozy, ale to wytwarza nastrój. - Pan wierzy w nastroje? Odczuwa je? - Nie zawsze, lecz dzisiaj tak. Podnieca mnie wściekłe wyjące morze i nasze tête à tête z panią, którą już uważam za swoją. Akord ciekawy i drażniący. - Harmonizuje mnie pan z burzą? To nietrafne. Ja się już burzyć przestałam, jestem teraz jakby we mgle. - Także chybione porównanie. Otaczały panią mgły, gdym ją poznał, przed trzema miesiącami. Ale teraz... - Cóż teraz? - Jest pani zarzewiem ognia. Już gorejesz, bojaźliwie trochę, ale zapłoniesz jaskrawiej. Andzia odwróciła głowę, nie chcąc, aby dostrzegł wyrazu jej oczu i opływający jej twarz rumieniec. Lecz on to zauważył. - Przyznaje mi pani rację? Czy tak?... Po chwilowym wahaniu spojrzała nagle i śmiało w jego chłodne źrenice. - Niech się pan nie dziwi. Bywają i takie przełomy. Czuję, że jestem przede wszystkim kobietą. Odgadł pan we mnie ten pierwiastek wybornie, mówiąc tam, na skale, o mym przeznaczeniu - zaśmiała się nerwowo. - Wstyd mi, że jestem taka słaba... - Nie, panno Anno, to nie wstyd i ja się nie dziwię. Ja tylko panią podziwiam, ja to w pani szanuję. Twoja szczerość może imponować. Ach, nie spotykałem tego objawu wśród mnóstwa kobiet. Ścisnął silnie dłoń Tarłówny i pochyliwszy się ku niej, zajrzał w jej spłonioną twarz. - Ale teraz tym bardziej pragnę być dla ciebie Prometeuszem. - Więc jednak między wami doszło do tego... Jak prędko? Czy to już stanowczo, Handziuniu moja? - szeptała panna Ewelina, pochylając stroskaną twarz nad ciemną głową siedzącej u jej nóg Tarłówny. - Już nieodwołalnie Linciu. Tak już być musi. - Moja, moja dziecino, ale, czy ty go kochasz? - Ach, Linciu, nie pytaj o to. Kocham - to słowo wycofane z mego życia. Nie, nie kocham Horskiego... - Aniu! - Ale mu wierzę, ufam mu jakoś dziwnie. Jestem zupełnie pod jego wpływem. On mnie hipnotyzuje siłą, której nie rozumiejąc, poddaję się mimo woli. - To za mało Anuś, to jeszcze za mało. Boże mój, tak mi ciężko jakoś na duszy, tak się boję o ciebie, dzieciątko moje. Andzia zaśmiała się i ucałowała starą nauczycielkę. - Niech się Linciuchna nie trwoży. Przecież Horski nie straszny. Lubisz go Linciu, prawda? - Lubię, owszem. Trochę jest za sztywny, za chłodny, jakby prawdziwy Anglik, ale bardzo światowy pan, wykwintny, elegancki, dobrze wychowany i sympatyczny. Umiał mnie zjednać sobie, przyznaję, bo był delikatny i widocznie uwielbiający cię, to mnie do niego od razu przekonało. Tylko widzisz Anuś... On zdaje się jest niewierzący, ateusz. To gwarancji szczęścia nie daje. Może źle duszko, żeś się tak pospieszyła. Wróciłybyśmy do Turzerogów. - Do Kościeszy?... Linciu, wierz mi, wszystko lepsze niż przebywanie znów w tym okropnym domu z... ojczymem. Za nic! - Wiesz ten Drohobycki zastanowił mnie bardzo. Pamiętasz, przyjeżdżał w lecie parę razy pod różnymi pozorami? Patrzył na ciebie jak w obraz... Andzia podniosła się żywo i strząsnąwszy włosy na szlafroczek, spytała obojętnie: - Więc cóż z tego? - Byłaś wtedy narzeczoną Jana, wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, nie śmiał. Ale teraz... Młodzieniec jak złoto - przystojny, bogaty... Sąsiad i przyjaciel Andrzeja. - Niech Lincia przestanie, moja dobra! - A zawsze, moje dzieciątko, co swój to nie jakiś obcy. Ale ty się gniewasz. - Czy mam jechać do Turzerogów i starać się o Drohobyckiego? - On tylko czeka twego przyjazdu. On cię pewno od dawna kocha. - Ach naturalnie! Zabije się dla mnie. - Ej, Anuś, niedobra jesteś. Przecie to przyjaciel... tamtego. - Tym bardziej! Dziwię się, że mu zaświtał taki pomysł. Odziedziczyć narzeczoną po zmarłym przyjacielu! To istotne bohaterstwo. Nie ma o czym mówić! Gdybym nawet nie była po słowie z Horskim, nie wracałabym do kraju dla Drohobyckiego. Żoną przyjaciela Andrzeja nie zostałabym nigdy. Jest w tym wyłączna psychologia i Lincia powinna ją zrozumieć. Andrzej to moja świętość, to moja relikwia. - A Horski? - On, to moja rzeczywistość, trzeźwa, realna, z ideałami nie mająca nic wspólnego. Może to moje fatum? - Andziu! Jezus, Maria, co ty mówisz? - Nie wiem nic, tylko czuję, że to moja konieczność. Jest w nim jakaś siła zniewalająca mnie. To mi imponuje, to mnie bierze, to... rzuca mnie w jego ramiona. Zaległo milczenie. Tarłówna rozebrała się i położyła. - Kiedyż ślub? - padło ciche pytanie. - Skoro tylko wszelkie formalności prawne zostaną załatwione. On się tym zajmie drogą korespondencji w naszej diecezji w Żytomierzu, i w swojej w Anglii. Chodzi o indultIndult - odstępstwo od przepisów kościelnych. i potrzebne papiery. Niemojska zerwała się z krzesła. - Jak to, więc nie wracamy do Turzerogów przed ślubem? - Nie. Ślub odbędzie się tu w Sainte-Dévote. Za jakiś tydzień, dziesięć dni, skoro tylko nadejdą papiery. Po świętach. - Aneczko!... Dziewczyna trzęsła się febrycznie. Szarżowała sama przed sobą, udając większą odwagę, niż miała ją w rzeczywistości. Naciągnęła na siebie kołdrę. - Jak morze dziś szumi, nawet tu słychać. Takie dziś było groźne, złe... - Aneczko! Po co taki pośpiech. Nie zawiadomisz Kościeszy? - Nie. Dopiero po ślubie poślę zawiadomienie. - A rodzina twoja? - Gdzież ona jest? - Ciotka Hołowczyńska z Królestwa... - Ach, legenda ciotki z Królestwa. Widziałam ją mając czternaście lat. - Jacyś stryjeczni bracia twego ojca... - Nikt się o mnie nie troszczył. Nikogo nie znam, jestem sama. - Bo się wszyscy bali Kościeszy, nie lubili go i unikali od śmierci mamy. Wszystkich zraził. - Może być. Ja go się także boję. - A przyszłości? - Nic a nic. Horskiemu ufam. On się Kościeszy nie zlęknie. - Ależ wyprawy nie masz. Tarłówna parsknęła śmiechem. - Ach, Linciuchna, wyborna jesteś! Wyprawa!... A to nadzwyczajna przeszkoda! Trzeba to przedstawić Oskarowi jako powód odłożenia ślubu. Wyobrażam sobie jego minę. - Moje dziecko. On by może i ślubu w kościele nie chciał, tylko u mera, jak Lora. Andzia spoważniała. Przyszły jej na myśl słowa Horskiego, zaznaczające to samo, co przeczuła Ewelina. Zrobiło jej się przykro i źle. - Dobranoc Linciu, czas spać. W głosie swej pupilki Niemojska odczuła gorycz. Nic już nie mówiąc ucałowała ją i cicho odeszła do swego łóżka. Wkrótce potem Ewelina doznała wrażenia, że Andzia nie śpi. Zbliżyła się do niej na palcach. W mętnym świetle, płynącym z latarni na bulwarze ujrzała oczy dziewczyny rozwarte szeroko. - A co, nie śpisz dziecino? - Nie mogę. Tak mi dziwnie... dziwnie jakoś. Niemojska usiadła na łóżku i dotknęła czoła wychowanki. - Gorącą masz głowę, duszko,oczy ci tak błyszczą, nawet w mroku widzę. Rozmyślasz, prawda? - Tak, Linciu. - Ja ci wierzę. Zdecydowałaś się na krok bardzo ryzykowny, Handziuniu. To kwestia twej przyszłości, nie można lekceważyć. Ale jeszcze czas, możesz się namyślyć, odłożyć ślub przede wszystkim. Potem zobaczymy. - Cóż mi w życiu pozostaje innego? - Powrócisz do kraju, zamieszkasz w Toporzyskach, zajmiesz się urzeczywistnieniem swych projektów... - A pustkę w duszy, którą noszę już tak dawno, czym wyruguję, Linciu?... Te zajęcia, to jeszcze nie dosyć. Zresztą... zanim Kościesza odda mi majątki i pozwoli samej zamieszkać, będą kwasy, sceny. Ja się tego lękam, nie czuję sił do walki z Kościeszą. Tak mi pusto w duszy, tak w sercu głucho, tak mi potrzeba jakiejś ostoi, troszkę, choć troszkę ciepła. Przekręciła się na łóżku i przytuliła głowę do kolan Niemojskiej. Nauczycielka ze łzami w oczach gładziła jej ciemną, rozpaloną głowę. - Gdybyś dziecino kochała Horskiego, byłabym spokojniejsza. Ale skoro nie, to bardzo, bardzo smutno. Przypomnij sobie, ileś wycierpiała, ile miałaś udręki, zgryzoty, będąc narzeczoną Jana, bo także nie było miłości. Bóg rozwiązał ten węzeł, wola Jego święta. Nie wiadomo, mogłaś być szczęśliwą z Jasiem; dobry, zacny, kochał cię nad życie, proch by przed tobą zmiatał. Szanowałby twe ideały, wspólnie z tobą w czyn je wprowadzał. - Nie mówmy o tym. Nie wskrzeszajmy umarłych. Co teraz los mi przeznacza - nie wiadomo. - Dlaczego ty, Anuś, desperowałaś tak na myśl o związku z Jasiem? Znaliście się od dzieci. - Oj, Linciu droga, przyjaźń i uczucie braterskie a małżeństwo to wielka różnica. Nie jestem dzieckiem, rozumiem, co to jest być żoną... Dla Jasia miałam dużo najlepszych uczuć jako dla kuzyna, brata, ale wzdrygałam się na myśl, że może być moim mężem. Miałam wstręt do tego biedaka. Cóż pocznę, nieszczęsna? - A do Horskiego? - Przeciwnie - szepnęła jakby ze wstydem. - On mnie pociąga ku sobie mocą nieprzepartą, nową i... władczą. On mnie nie prosił o oddanie mu ręki, on ją sam sobie przywłaszczył. Wziął mnie rozkazem. - Handziu, i ty taka dumna - poddałaś się? - Tak, z pełnym zaufaniem. - Jakież to dziwne, dziwne. Nawet nie bardzo wiemy, kto on jest. Tak mało go znamy. Tylko z opowiadań Lory. Jest Polakiem, z ładnej rodziny szlacheckiej, urodzony i wychowany w Anglii. Podobno bardzo dużo tracił i już jest prawie zrujnowany, a jednak grubo gra, chociaż ostatkiem goni. - Pan Horski sam dużo mi o sobie opowiadał - rzekła Andzia. - Jego ojciec w czasie powstania zmuszony był wyjechać z kraju, w Anglii ożenił się i został współwłaścicielem jakichś akcji kopalnianych i warsztatów fabrycznych razem z teściem w Londynie. Podobno dużo tracił. Byli bardzo bogaci, teraz matka ich mieszka w okolicy Dovru, w posiadłości własnej, nad morzem. Ma tam pałacyk z parkiem i żyje z renty. - A synek buja po świecie i także traci? - rzekła panna Ewelina. - Już chciała dodać - i szuka bogatego ożenku, lecz powstrzymała się w porę. Jeśliby mu tylko o posag szło, mógłby znaleźć bogatszą, choćby w Ameryce. Zresztą widać, że ona mu się wyjątkowo podoba - myślała nauczycielka. - Ale zamieszkacie na Wołyniu? Chyba nie w Anglii? - Zapewne. Nie było jeszcze o tym mowy. - Czy Horski się przystosuje do naszych warunków, czy to dla ciebie, Aneczko... Czy to dla ciebie szczęście?... Sama nie wiem, ale tak się boję o twój los, kochanko. Ciężko mi jakoś. Rozmawiały z sobą długo, prawie do świtu. Panna Niemojska nie kryła przed wychowanką niepokoju, który w końcu udzielił się Andzi. Tarłówna rozdrażniona rozpłakała się serdecznie, przytulona do piersi starej kobiety. Obie płakały. - Dziecino moja, przecież to od ciebie zależy, odłóż ślub i jedźmy do Turzerogów. Horski i tam trafi za nami. Poznacie się lepiej, może go pokochasz. A może Drohobycki? Andzia żachnęła się niecierpliwie, lecz opadły ją posępne myśli i dziwny ciężar gniótł serce. ----